If There Be Light, Then There Be Darkness
by Princess Kayla
Summary: **HIATUS** You may know the tale, from long ago, of a Prince from Earth and Princess from the Moon. But, do you know of another person in that tale? A young sorceress, alone in the world, who falls desperately in love with a man she could never have and befriends a girl she never should have. Together, the three find themselves in a battle between light and darkness. (Silver Mill.)
1. Chapter One

**Note from the Author:**

[Due to complaints about the length of the chapters, I have decided to sort them into shorter ones.]

This is my first fan-fiction since "Crossroads in Life," and it's completely different. Recently inspired by the 25th Anniversary of Sailor Moon, I found myself fascinated with the Silver Millennium storyline. From that love, a story formed in my head.

I wanted to dig deeper into questions that were never fully answered in the manga or anime. Through fan-fiction, I have the opportunity to create my own answers to those questions. Some of my biggest questions were "Who exactly was Beryl and how did she become who she was?" and "Did Beryl know Endymion or simply obsess over him from afar?" In this tale, I will begin with _**Beryl**_ (describing her as how she was initially drawn in the manga); she will set up this world from which my story will be told.

However, this story didn't feel right without also focusing on _**Endymion and Serenity**_. Even more questions came, "How did Endymion feel about being the heir to the throne?" and "When and how did Serenity enter the picture?" Therefore, I will go deeper into Endymion's life and how his love for Serenity impacted the entire world of the Silver Millennium and changed Beryl's life.

This is a story of love, hope, jealousy, pain, and, most of all, loss. I hope you find this story interesting and beautiful.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **If There Be Light, Then There Be Darkness**

Written by Princess Kayla

Inspired by Naoko Takeuchi's "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon"

 **Chapter One - Scars From a Broken Childhood**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

"No matter what you hear, remain quiet and still. Do not come out until I say," she commanded in a low whisper. The rug she draped across the cracks covered the little light that came through.

Then the sounds came - the door breaking open, scuffling, yelling...her mother's scream. Even though she could not see anything, Beryl clinched her eyes shut in fear. The silence that followed was unbearable. She desperately wished that her mother would pull back the rug, open the floor, and sigh, 'It is safe now, my sweet one.' But, she never came back; no one ever came.

Beryl could not remember how long she remained in the hiding spot, but it felt like days. Finally, she went against her mother's command and pushed against the boards as quietly as she could manage. She expected to see light, but instead there was darkness - night. She held her breath as she lifted herself out of the hole, trying to control every noise she made. As her sight came into focus, she observed her home, now unrecognizable. She stepped over furniture and broken dishes to the door. She grabbed a cloak from the hanger on the wall and draped it around herself, covering her head.

It was cold as she made her way down the main road. She was only ten years old at the time and never ventured out at night alone. She pulled the cloak tighter at the front. She wondered where her family had been taken and why. Suddenly, the smell of smoke caught her nose; she could tell it was coming from the town square. Her pace increased. The hair on the back of her neck began to rise. She turned the corner into the square, and her heart and feet stopped. Before her were two stakes surrounded by previously burnt wood; on the stakes were two limp bodies strapped tightly, steam rising from their flesh. Beryl knew who they were. She knew what had been done to them. Abruptly, bile filled her throat, and she braced herself against a shop wall to cough up the vomit.

"I am guessing that you missed the main show." Beryl looked to see a rag extended in front of her. She followed it up to the face of an older woman. Taking the rag, Beryl muttered a weak 'thank you.' The woman looked back to the awful sight. "The screams weren't the worst part. It was the smell. Horrible."

Beryl covered her mouth and swallowed the rising lump in her throat. "Why...what happened here?" she whimpered.

"I did not know the two women personally, but I kept up with the stories," she shared with disgust clinging to her words, "Supposedly, they were witches. Evil ones. They would often cast hexes on the locals."

"Hexes?" Beryl was shocked. Her mother and grandmother were good women - not witches. They practiced sorcery but not for malevolent purposes. She recalled watching her mother wave her hand to the sky to clear away angry storm clouds, and her grandmother who would make special potions for curing the sick. They used their abilities, the gifts passed down through the women of every generation in their family, to help and care for those in need. To Beryl, her mother and grandmother were the two most beautiful women in the world.

"I do not understand." Beryl's heart ached severely.

"From what I have heard, three days ago, the younger woman cursed Shouta, the butcher. People say that the woman was angry with the butcher when he refused to supply her with the meat she demanded. I do not know why he refused her, but allegedly, she told him that he should expect to find himself, and anyone else who eats the meat, incredibly ill. Yesterday, Shouta started vomiting uncontrollably and choked to death. The townsfolk said that the woman was responsible."

Beryl shook her head. She remembered, three days ago, that her mother had returned home without the meat for dinner. When they asked her why, she said that the meat had come from a rabid cow; her mother was always able to sense those sorts of things. She tried to convince the butcher of this, but was brushed aside. Knowing her mother's side of the story and, now, hearing another, Beryl understood. Her mother, known for her family of 'witches,' was wrongly accused. The butcher must have died from food poisoning, but no one would have believed that.

Beryl's anger began to boil. "Where were the guards during all of this?" she spit out.

"I saw them. The mob was so large, and our town has such a limited number of guards," the woman shrugged as if the whole incident was not important, as if the murders did not matter.

Beryl knew then what she had to do. Eventually, the townspeople would learn who she was. She had to leave. Quickly, she turned from the woman and ran back to her house. Beryl shuffled through the mess in her home, collecting whatever she could into a large rucksack. She tried to collect all of the necessities needed for leaving the town.

Swinging the bag over her shoulder, she looked around the room with a heavy heart. She knew she needed one more thing before she left. She went to the desk in the corner of the room. She curled her hand around the back, right post and found a wooden button. Pushing it caused a hidden shelf to fall down from under the desk. Carefully, Beryl lifted the old, worn book from the secret compartment. The book was her family's most treasured possession. In it, Beryl's magical heritage was recorded, and that heritage had to be protected.

Beryl hugged the book and let one soft tear fall from her left eye. She allowed no more than that. The women in her family had always been strong and in control of their emotions. Her grandmother explained to her that controlling one's emotions is crucial in sorcery. When emotions are unchecked, the powers can go awry.

With that one tear, she left the house and made her way into the darkness. She was not sure where to go, but she was definitely not heading back towards the town square. Instead she headed down the opposite road.

The sun rose and the sun fell, but Beryl kept her pace strong. Her town disappeared many hours ago, and now, walls of trees surrounded her. The average person would have been emotionally exhausted by now, but she was not. She was determined to walk on, but the darkness of the night was overwhelming. She paused, reached down, and grabbed a leaf from the road. Taking it in her hand, she said, "Ignis," meaning fire. Nothing happened. Scrunching her brow, she repeated, sternly, "Ignis." Nothing. "Ignis!" Still nothing. She dropped her hand and collected herself. Lifting it once more, she closed her eyes and slowly breathed, "Ignis." Her eyes opened to see the leaf on fire, but it did not burn her hand. The light lit up her path, but her face was also lit up with satisfaction in herself. She made a vow to herself to grow in her abilities and, perhaps, someday, show the kingdom how wrong they were about that power. 'Somehow. Some way.' Beryl swore sternly.

Her pace slowed. Sleep began to catch up with her as she watched the moon rise. She did not want to, but she stopped and stepped to the side of the road. Gathering some sticks and leafs, she made a smile pile and placed the burning leaf upon it. The pile lit up with warmth. She sat down next to it and clutched the bag as tightly to herself as possible. She would rest, just for a moment...

 **...**

"Girl, are you alright?" Beryl's eyes slowly opened. She had to squint against the bright light. A blurred figure stood before her. Beryl looked to the ground and noticed that her pile of leafs had completely disintegrated. "Girl? Can you understand what I'm saying?" Beryl looked again and the blurred figure became a man dressed in the modest attire of a farmer. "Girl?"

She blinked, "I apologize, Sir. I must have drifted off."

He looked around, "Where are your parents?"

"I have no family, Sir."

"Oh." The man frowned, "Where are you heading?"

"That way," Beryl pointed in the direction opposite from her town. 'How far away am I now?' she wondered.

The man rubbed the back of his neck in consideration. Beryl noted for the first time the mule and buggy behind him. He sighed, "Well, I'm heading to the palace in hopes of selling some of my goods for the big gathering." He motioned to the buggy that was stacked high with crates of carrots, potatoes, and other vegetables. "That's a day's journey, and I don't plan on making any stops. You can tag along if you want."

Beryl quickly rose to her feet, "I appreciate your kindness."

He smiled, "Hop on into the back. You can pick something to eat from my load. I do not expect a little thing like you eating up all my goods." He laughed.

Beryl smiled weakly as they both made their way to the buggy. She crawled into the back with her belongings and smelled the earthy produce. Not able to contain herself, she quickly bit into one of the carrots; she could not remember her last meal.

The man hopped up to his place in the front, gave the reins a snap and whistled. The mule whinnied and headed on with a steady pace. Beryl and the man did not converse, but he began to hum an unrecognizable song, which made her drift yet again into a deep sleep...

 **...**

 _Her scream was excruciating; it made her ears bleed. "Stop it!" Beryl screamed, "Stop this madness! She is innocent! You do not know what you are doing!"_

 _"Burn her! Burn her!" the crowd demanded. "Burn the witch!" They all yelled in unison over and over._

 _Beryl's lungs began to fill with smoke, her throat clenching in pain. Tears slipped out of her stinging eyes as she slammed them shut. She could not breathe. It hurt. Everything hurt. Suddenly, her skin felt as if it was melting off. She screamed as she opened her eyes and saw that she was tied to the stake next to her mother. The fire grew higher by the second. She looked at her mother in desperation, "Mother! What do we do?! It hurts so much! Mother!"_

 _Suddenly, everything quieted. There was no more shouting, no more sparking of the fire, not even the sound of the wind. Her mother turned to her, locking eyes with her. In a stern, steady voice, she said, "We make them pay. Beryl, someday, show them your true power. Make them pay."_

 _"Mother!" she gasped as the fire engulfed them both._

 **...**

Beryl jumped awake, realizing that it was a cruel and wicked nightmare. She gazed around at the town, bustling with people. Looking ahead, she saw the great stonewalls that glittered with gold. Just over the top of the walls, she could see a great castle. The Golden Palace of Elysion - she never imagined getting to see it, but here she was.

"Good morning, girl. You slept the entire trip, a whole day," the man said as he stopped his mule on the side of the street. "This is as far as I go. You going to be alright?" Beryl nodded and climbed down from the buggy. "Wait. Take this," he handed her a small sack. "Some food."

Beryl took the bag and bowed, "Thank you so much. For everything." The man went on his way, deeper into town. Tugging her bag higher onto her back, Beryl looked about the town. People were busy auctioning off their goods or chatting with one another. 'What should I do now?' she thought. 'I guess I will stay here for a bit, but I need some sort of means to care for myself.' She lifted the small bag that the man had given her, 'This was a generous gift, but it won't last me forever.'

Beryl made her way down the road, asking the stand owners for any work available, but each brushed her off. "No work here. If you will not be buying anything, head on your way."

So, she continued from place to place until she noticed a small shop with a sign above the door reading, 'Bookshop.' Beryl entered and a bell sounded. The smell of old books filled the air. There were several bookshelves for such a small building, and each one was filled. She walked up and ran her fingers across some of the book spines.

"Oh!" An old woman exclaimed as she stepped in the room from a door in the back, "I thought I heard the door open. Welcome, my dear. How may I assist you?"

"I am just looking," Beryl sighed.

The woman noticed the dirt on Beryl's clothes and face. She noted her large bag, weighing down her left side. "Are you new to our town?"

"Yes," she replied, "I just arrived."

"Where is your family?" the woman asked.

Beryl flinched, recalling her mother's face from the nightmare. "I have no family. They recently passed away."

The old woman placed a hand over her heart, "Oh my, I am so sorry, my dear." She did not feel it was her place to ask the circumstances in which they died because she recalled what it was like when she had lost her husband in a riding accident. In a single moment, he was gone, and now only his shop remained as a reminder of her life with him. She could have sold it years ago, but the thought of letting go made her heart ache. So, she kept it, doing her best to run it without him. She thought for a moment, and pondered over the small, lonely girl. "Young one, do you need work?"

With surprise, Beryl replied, "Yes, Ma'am."

"I cannot provide you with much, but I do have a small room upstairs and meals for work well done," she explained.

Relief washed over Beryl. "That would be so wonderful, Ma'am. I will do whatever you need."

"Very well then. My name is Calla," she smiled.

"My name is Beryl." Beryl turned at the sound of loud laughter ringing out as a group rushed by the window. They were waving flags in the air. "Everyone seems so happy."

Calla walked to the window to look out at the people. "Tomorrow is the Prince's birthday so the whole town is getting ready for the celebration."

'The Prince?' Beryl pondered and then asked, "The whole town is invited?"

"In a way," Calla shrugged, "Not everyone can attend the actual party; mainly only the nobles get to, but our King and Queen are kind. They call for all the townspeople to set their work aside in honor of the event. They want us to enjoy our own celebrations, so what you see right now is the excitement and preparations for the parties being held tomorrow. They do this on several occasions, not just the Prince's birthday."

"My town never celebrated like this. We were too far from the actual palace to be a part of such events," Beryl stated.

"Well, since my husband has passed, I have had to have my own little celebrations by myself," Calla placed a hand on Beryl's shoulder, "but now I have you to join me." She smiled down at Beryl, and Beryl was reminded of her grandmother. The thought made her feel sick because it was so hard to remember her grandmother now without the image of her burnt body on the stake.

"Now, let me show you around the place. This is not just your place of work. This is your home." The word sounded foreign to Beryl. 'Home.' What did that mean? Everything was different now. She was different now. Beryl looked up into Calla's kind eyes. This woman was taking her in without even knowing who she was. After witnessing the horror that destroyed her family, it was hard to believe in kindness anymore. She wanted to accept this woman's sweetness, but she warned herself to keep her guard. She would live here with Calla, but she would never reveal who she truly was - the power that ran through her veins.

Beryl determined that no matter where she was, her legacy would separate her from all others. There was no true 'home' for her, not anymore. She would play a part in this world, living as though she belonged, but her focus would be on her gift and that alone. Nothing else would matter to her. Nothing.

Or so she thought.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Final Note from the Author:**

Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter (pardon any grammatical errors). Beryl's childhood left her with scars and impacted her future. Stay tuned as I dive deeper into Beryl as an adult and how a _**certain Prince**_ entered her world.


	2. Chapter Two

**Note from the Author:**

Thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **If There Be Light, Then There Be Darkness**

Written by Princess Kayla

Inspired by Naoko Takeuchi's "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon"

 **Chapter Two - Obsession at First Sight**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Down yet another hallway, Beryl searched cautiously, holding tightly to a large stack of papers; she was sure she had taken a wrong turn. Living inside the palace was an honor but her position came with strict guidelines, specifically about where she was allowed to go.

Beryl, now an incredibly beautiful young woman, had done her best to follow that rule, but she was still unfamiliar with the endless number of corridors.

Not long ago, Beryl was given the opportunity to serve as an assistant to the kingdom's Historian. By taking this position, she was given room and board within the castle's walls – such a great honor for someone with no family or class. She spent most of her life in hiding, trying to hold onto the power that her family passed down from generation to generation. But, she saw promise in the historical records. Perhaps, amongst the shelves and shelves of books, she would find resources to expand her skills.

Thinking about the thousands of books she had yet look through, she quickened her steps, rushing a sharp turn.

The papers were knocked from her grasp as Beryl abruptly collided with another body. Swiftly, Beryl looked from the mess of papers up to the chest of a man, covered with gold markings - a general of the royal guard. Immediately, Beryl gasped and bowed her head in respect, "Please, please forgive me, my liege."

Beryl dropped to the floor and quickly gathered the papers. "I did not see you. I am so sorry."

A soft hand stopped her rushing one, and Beryl looked up into a pair of shimmery grey eyes, pale blonde hair brushing around them. The man before her had a boyish face, even though his uniform revealed his high status.

Beryl became even more uncomfortable, as those grey eyes traced her face intricately. After a moment, he broke his gaze and swallowed roughly. "My lady, no worries. Please steady yourself," he said tenderly.

Beryl took a breath of relief, but was still apprehensive as he offered to help gather the papers. Once the papers were stacked, Beryl reached out for them, but the man took them first. "But, my lord, this is my responsibility," she persisted.

"My lady, it would be my honor to help you," he smiled sincerely.

"That's not necessary," she was slightly embarrassed to have a nobleman assist her.

He just continued to smile, "I insist. Please, just direct the way."

Beryl looked down sheepishly, "I am actually unsure of the way. I need to go to the palace library."

He smiled pleasantly, "Let me lead." Beryl nodded uncertainly and followed him down the hall. She was nervous; if someone saw, would they punish her for socializing with an upperclassman? "May I ask you your name, my lady?" His voice startled her.

Stumbling over her words, she replied, "I – uh – my name. My name is Beryl. I recently began serving the Royal Historian."

"Beryl," he repeated, savoring her name as it rolled off his tongue, "it is my pleasure to meet you. I am Jadeite, a guard to our Prince."

'One of the royal guard? A general?' Beryl was suddenly more uncomfortable. He served aside the Prince, the man of whom she had heard stories told.

"You serve the Historian? Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I collect information and books from around the kingdom for the Historian. I also organize them for the kingdom's library."

He nodded, "That is very interesting." Beryl shrugged. "Have you always wanted to help secure the records of the kingdom?"

"Secure?" Beryl repeated, "I have not thought of it like that." She paused and thought of what she wanted; was her want really to work in the records of the kingdom? No, her deepest desire was to develop her abilities as a sorceress. But, she could not reveal that desire, especially not with a general. She thought, perhaps, somewhere amongst the documents or books, there would be evidence of her heritage. She put the truth aside and replied, "I am honored to have the opportunity to serve the kingdom, even in a small way."

"I do not believe it to be a 'small way' of serving. All positions in the kingdom are valuable."

Beryl thought for a moment as she looked at Jadeite's face. She had always believed that the generals living within the castle walls were apathetic, but Jadeite did not seem to fit that description. He appeared to sincerely be interested in her. "You are kind, my lord."

"Please, if you do not mind, call me by my name – Jadeite," he smiled.

Carefully, knowing how inappropriate it was, she restated her comment, "You are kind, Jadeite." He nodded with appreciation.

They reached the door to the study where all of the record keeping took place. She turned to him and extended her arms to take the stack of papers. He handed them to her gently. "It would bring me happiness to give you a tour of the castle grounds. Would you grant me with your time tomorrow?" Surprised at the young guard's interest, she nodded quietly. He asked, "When will you be available?"

"I am given leave for two hours starting at noon."

He smiled, "Well, then, I look forward to tomorrow. Good evening, my lady."

"Thank you, my lord, for your help."

He shook his head slightly, "Jadeite."

"Thank you, Jadeite," she corrected. With that, Jadeite went on his way, leaving his heart with her.

 **. . .**

The next day, Beryl finished her duties quickly, watching the clock in eagerness; she could not wait to see more of the castle besides the often-dismal library and study that she spent time in every day. As soon as the clock chimed its twelfth bell, a knock was heard at the door. She opened the door to see Jadeite, waiting with a smile of greeting. "My lord," she dipped in a curtsy.

He shook his head and put his hand to his chest, "Jadeite, remember."

Beryl nodded, "Jadeite." She had wondered if he would still allow her the right to speak his name.

"Shall we," he extended his arm. She shut the door behind her and gently took his arm. He led her down the corridor, but as her body pushed forward out of habit, he tugged her arm softly and turned down another hall. She was a little startled; with just a couple steps in a way she had never traveled, she immediately felt out of place. He led her down hall after hall, and she noticed the change in atmosphere. It was as if the halls were becoming brighter – warmer. "This way leads to the ballroom. It's quite lovely." She stared at the large double doors ahead. As he opened the door, she could feel Jadeite give a hard push against the heavy marble.

Beryl could not believe her eyes when she stepped into the grand room. The floor, the walls, the columns all shimmered in gold. The sunlight shown through the ceiling made of windows, bouncing here and there; it was so bright, Beryl had to squint. "Like you said, this is quite lovely."

"Yes, quite lovely," Jadeite looked down at her as he said this. The light made a sort of mirror, and Beryl could see herself in his eyes. She adverted her attention back to the room. He smiled lightly, "Would you like to see the gardens?"

"Yes," she answered and allowed him to guide her through an open set of glass doors out into a world of color. Beryl was sure that every kind of flower existed before her. Butterflies added to the colors as they floated from bloom to bloom. The garden was stunning. "I did not realize that the castle had such a place."

"The tranquility found here is quite enjoyable," Jadeite explained as he guided her around, "It relaxes one's soul."

"I can see why," Beryl agreed. She bent down to breathe in the smell of a deep black calla lily before her. "Beautiful."

"Yes," Jadeite agreed.

Beryl could feel his intense gaze on her, but she did not know the extent of his emotions behind those eyes. She mesmerized him.

Her raven hair flowed like a waterfall down her back; her deep purple eyes shimmered like amethyst. Her ruby red lips were kissed by the sunlight. Oh, how he longed to be the light. He had never seen such beauty.

He realized, from that moment on, he would long for her. She had become his reason for living, and, in that, he found disaster.

His heartbeat sped up with anxiety; he knew that he had broken his life's oath. As a member of the Shitennou, one of four generals, his life's purpose was to serve and protect the Prince of the Earth, no matter the cost. However, now, as he looked down at the entrancing woman, he found his purpose changed. In the secret yearnings of his heart, Beryl's wellbeing had become his purpose for all time.

A hefty laugh brought Beryl's attention towards a large hedge. She stood to her feet and looked back to Jadeite. "Who was that?" she asked.

He blinked for a moment, lifting from his daze, "Sorry?" Again another laugh - Jadeite nodded in understanding of her question, "It must be one of the other Shitennou." She looked back to the wall of green. He noted her curiosity, "Allow me to introduce you to them."

"No, no, I should not. It is not my place," she disagreed.

He took her hand, "Your place is with me." He pulled her hand into the bend of his arm, guiding her around the hedge into an open area. There, two men with long hair - one a wavy red-brown and the other a wispy blond - were sword fighting, but with playful smiles on their faces. "General Nephrite and General Zoisite," Jadeite pointed towards the two.

Nephrite forced Zoisite's sword to the ground. "At least put forth a little effort," he grinned.

A determined look came over Zoisite's face, "I thought it would be best to go easy on you, but if you insist..." Zoisite quickly moved his sword below Nephrite's and jutted it upward, causing him to stumble for a moment. Nephrite jumped back to get a better stance and proceeded with greater strength. They danced as their swords clanged against each other. Unexpectedly, Nephrite missed a step, and Zoisite got the upper hand. He knocked the sword out of Nephrite's grasp in an abrupt movement. His blade stopped mid swing at Nephrite's throat.

"That is enough, you two." Another soldier stepped out from behind one of the hedges. He was tall with a wise air about him. His white hair fell just past his shoulders. With strong steps, he walked towards them and nodded to Zoisite, "Well, done. You are getting better with your footwork."

Nephrite pushed Zoisite's sword away. "I let him win," he said smugly.

"No, you did not. You know it." Zoisite shook his head.

"Either way, you both have room for improvement," the older soldier stated. He turned his attention towards Beryl and Jadeite. "Jadeite, whom do you have with you?"

For the first time, Nephrite and Zoisite took notice of the pair. Jadeite escorted Beryl over to the group. She curtsied elegantly before the group. "This is Lady Beryl, she serves the Royal Historian," Jadeite made the introductions, "My lady, these are the Shitennou - Zoisite, Nephrite, and Kunzite."

"It is an honor to meet you all, my lords. I hope my presence is not an inconvenience," Beryl kept her eyes low, uncomfortable with the situation. Normally, she would never allow herself to be in a place such as this, with the royal guard no less.

"I must say," Kunzite spoke, "This is a surprise. You see, we did not even know that Jadeite had the confidence to speak to a beautiful woman." Beryl's eyes widened, and she could feel the heat rush to her cheeks.

"Kunzite," Jadeite stuttered, face equally as red as Beryl's. "Please do not be so rude."

"That is not rude. It is a compliment when you truly consider his statement," Zoisite smiled. He then bowed to Beryl, reached for her hand, and lightly kissed it. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Beryl looked up, her face still flushed. Zoisite studied her; "You are very lovely - too lovely for our young Jadeite."

"Zoisite!" Jadeite exclaimed with embarrassment.

Nephrite pinched Jadeite's cheek, "Our little Jadeite has found his first love!"

In disgust, Jadeite shoved Nephrite's hand away. He looked at Beryl with pleading eyes, "Please forgive me, my lady. I did not realize how uncivilized they would be towards you."

"Uncivilized?" Zoisite laughed, "We just mean to welcome this beautiful lady with joy!"

Beryl finally found her words, "It is quite alright, my lords. I am simply not accustomed to speaking with those of your rank."

Respectably, Kunzite took Beryl's hand and placed a kiss upon it, "Lady Beryl, obviously, some of us are not accustomed to speaking with such a stunning beauty." Beryl looked up at Kunzite with a weak, surprised smile. "There now, let us welcome you to the royal gardens. Have you been here before?" She shook her head. He smiled, "Then it is an honor to have you as our guest." He went to extend his arm as a guide, when Jadeite stepped between them and extended his own.

"Allow me." Jadeite spoke with a possessive tone, as if staking a claim on the young woman. Kunzite could not help but smile as Zoisite and Nephrite exchanged looks and held back their laughter. "Let us explore more, my lady," Jadeite said sweetly to Beryl. She nodded and followed his lead with the other three following behind.

Jadeite led her amongst the flowing fountains and explained that the water came from one of the deepest springs in the land, making it so pure. He explained that some believe the water had mystical powers that, if gazed into just right, your soul's true essence would reveal itself.

The group walked by several statues, and they each made comments on various ones. They stopped in front of a marble one shaped in the form of a woman. The sculpture was stunning. The sun gleamed off the ivory marble. Her nude body was draped in intricately carved hair so long that it ran past her feet. Her expression was soft and breath taking. It was hard to turn one's attention away.

"This is the Goddess Selene," Kunzite enlightened Beryl, "There is a legend from long ago that one of our past kings - no one knows who exactly - met a mysterious woman. It was a horribly dark night, not one light in the sky. Alone, he walked through the forest. A light in the distance caught his eye, but as he approached, he realized that the light was coming from a young woman. She was not holding a lantern. She was glowing. Her hair and skin shimmered as if a light was trapped within her. He was overwhelmed by her beauty and sought to get closer to her. However, when she saw him, she was startled and jumped. He watched her fly into the air with a burst of light. Suddenly, the entire sky ignited, so much that he had to shield his eyes. As the sky began to dim, he noticed that the Moon, full and shining, now hung above him."

Beryl stared at the figure, imagining the story in her head.

"You see," Kunzite continued, "the king believed that the woman was actually the Moon. So, he named her 'Selene,' the goddess of the Moon. Beautiful, is it not?" Beryl nodded in fascination.

"Although," Nephrite interjected with a smirk, "there are also stories that there are beings on the Moon that watch us, envious of our rich planet. They are evil creatures that long to take control over us all, seeking to use us for our energy."

"Nephrite," Jadeite interrupted, "That is not true."

Zoisite lifted his finger in the air as if to add emphasis to the statement, "No, Jadeite, Nephrite speaks the truth. There are multiple accounts of the creatures of the Moon. People have written that the beasts have come to our planet, sucked the life out of humans, and taken it back with them. Who knows what they do with it."

"Where are these 'accounts' written?" Jadeite asked.

"The palace library. Lady Beryl, you should look for the documents. They are there," Zoisite answered and waited for Beryl to nod in agreement. "There! Once she finds the documents, we will prove to you the truth."

Jadeite rolled his eyes and took Beryl's arm once more, "Shall we? We have not yet seen the most beautiful area of the garden." He guided her through more sculptures and around a green hedge to a separated area. They walked down a pebbled path to an iron gate. Tall walls covered in vines surrounded this hidden place. Jadeite pushed the gate open; the iron screeched against the movement. "Here we are - the Rose Sanctuary." Red and white roses filled the small area. The smell was intoxicating. A gazebo sat in the center, the roses climbing up its posts. Just the right amount of sun drifted into this area, leaving a warm breeze in the air.

"Well, what do we have here?" Kunzite said as he stepped over to the gazebo. Beryl noticed a black boot sticking out of the entrance. Kunzite leaned over the side of the gazebo and lightly punched something, causing a grunt behind the wall. "Wake up."

"Kunzite, what do you want?" a husky, sleepy voice asked.

He shook his head, "Are you not supposed to be at the palace right now?"

"I was just taking a moment for myself." The boot pulled back as the figure rose to his feet.

Suddenly, all of the roses disappeared. The stonewalls and the gazebo vanished. The Shitennou each evaporated. The world was silent as Beryl's eyes were locked on the man before her.

He slowly turned around, yawning and rubbing his eyes - his stunning blue eyes. He stretched his arms out, showing how flawlessly toned his body was. He ran his hand through his rich black hair, lifting his bangs for a moment to reveal his immaculate face. Beryl was beyond overwhelmed. For her, she was gazing upon the embodiment of perfection.

"Taking a nap?" Nephrite asked with humor as the man yawned deeply. His words brought Beryl back to reality - the garden, the Shitennou...the distractions. She wanted to return to her world of only his and her existence; she could live there forever.

The man reached down and lifted a book from where he had been laying. "I was just reading," he said. Beryl almost fainted at the sound of his voice.

"What?" Kunzite took the book from him. He read the title aloud, "Beyond the Horizon." He shook his head in disapproval, "Another tale of adventure?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I like wondering what another life would be like."

"Why would you want to wonder about another life? You have the greatest life of us all." Zoisite questioned, "You are the Prince!"

Beryl gasped and quickly lowered her body in a deep bow. She had never seen the Prince before; most of her rank never would in their lives.

Jadeite took action, "Your highness, please allow me to introduce you to Lady Beryl."

Beryl watched as his two black boots entered her line of vision. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Beryl." She did not move. She could barely breathe. She was a lowly bookkeeper. Yet, there she was in the presence of the Prince, and he was speaking to her.

Her heart fluttered. 'It is a pleasure to meet you,' he said, 'a pleasure.' Beryl's thoughts ran wild, 'A pleasure...I please him.'

She smiled with confidence growing, "Thank you, my Prince. It is a honor to be able to look upon your face." She looked up at him and knew that, as she bowed before him, she gave her life to him. She was his.

"Please, stand," he gestured for her to rise. She did so slowly, never letting him escape from her sight. "How have you come here today?"

"Your royal guard has so graciously been showing me your beautiful gardens," Beryl explained with polished confidence.

Jadeite took a step closer to Beryl, uncomfortable with the way she gazed upon the Prince. He cleared his throat, "Your highness, Beryl is the assistant to the Royal Historian. She tends to the kingdom's library."

"I see you like to read, my Prince," she pointed to his book, "I can assist you with anything you would like. It is my duty to know about all of the books and documents found in the library." All four of the Shitennou were taken aback by the abrupt change in Beryl's demeanor. Her self-assurance had increased drastically from their first meeting. It was unusual for a woman, such as herself, to be so candid with someone of royalty.

"Well, I am always looking for new reading material. It gets rather stuffy inside the palace walls," the Prince smiled.

'Oh his smile.' Beryl chuckled lightly, "It can get stuffy when surrounded by books as well."

Jadeite began to sweat. This whole conversation was beginning to upset him. He had been longing to hear her laugh, and it was not even meant for him to hear. Beryl's attention was completely directed towards Endymion. Jadeite desired her attention. If he did not include himself in all of this, he feared he would lose her all together.

An idea came. "I could take you to the library, your highness. Lady Beryl can introduce us both to all that she knows." As he stated this, he secretly told himself that he would never take the Prince to the library. He would go alone to see her. 'I want to be with her. Only the two of us together," Jadeite determined in himself.

"That would be fine. Soon then," the Prince agreed. He looked to the sun and sighed, "I am late again. Father is probably asking for me." He looked to Kunzite, "Archery after dinner?" Kunzite nodded. "Well, then, I must go. Farewell, Lady Beryl. I will visit you soon." Beryl's whole body ached as the Prince walked out the gate.

"Well, my lady, you must feel so lucky to meet the Prince of Elysion," Nephrite grinned.

"Why, yes," Beryl smiled, "Fate is so kind." She joyfully took Jadeite's arm, which surprised him greatly. "Well, then. Shall we?" Jadeite's eyes were wide, and his thoughts were conflicted. Beryl seemed exuberant. She sighed happily, "I always imagined what he would look like. I have heard stories since I was a little girl, but they always seemed like fairytales. Seeing him is like seeing a book come to life."

"I have known Endymion my whole life, so it is hard for me to conceive what it is like to meet him for the first time, knowing that he is heir to the throne," Jadeite stated.

"Endymion..." Beryl whispered. His name tasted like decadent wine as it drifted over her tongue. As they walked out of the garden, she glanced over her shoulder, hoping for one more glimpse at him, but only the generals remained.

"Jadeite," Kunzite called to him, "It is time for our meeting with the King."

Jadeite's brow furrowed. "Lady Beryl, please forgive me. I must escort you back now. I have to tend to my duties." Those obligations all seemed like nonsense to him now.

Beryl nodded, "That is fine. My responsibilities await me as well."

"Kunzite, I am going to return Beryl to the library and then join you all," Jadeite called back. The generals agreed and went on their way. Jadeite began leading Beryl back through the gardens, into the castle, and down the halls to the library. He let go of her hand and immediately felt empty. "Beryl, my lady, I would love to come see you again soon, when I can get away from my post."

"That would be fine," Beryl stated, "whenever you like." She paused and collected her words. Slowly, she added, "Please, do bring the Prince by to look at the books. I wish to serve him to the best of my abilities."

Jadeite, trying to hide his disappointment, agreed. He tried to assure himself that, like other women of the kingdom, she was excited to meet someone of the royal family. "Yes, my lady, and," he reached into his pouch at the side of his belt and pulled out a small silver coin, "Use this to contact me whenever, for whatever, you need. Simply hand this to a servant with your message, and it will get to me." She took the coin and thanked him. He lifted her hand and kissed it, "Thank you for a wonderful day. I will be restless until our next meeting."

"Farewell, Jadeite. Thank you," Beryl gave a slight bow in goodbye and watched him as he departed down the hall.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Final Note from the Author:**

Thank you for taking the time to read (pardon any grammatical errors). I will continue this story, updating as soon as I can. Please be patient and send me comments. Hearing from you motivates me to continue. - With Love, Kayla -


	3. Chapter Three

**Note from the Author:**

Thank you for your patience. This chapter picks up from chapter two and then takes us into a moment of Endymion's childhood, a moment that established his desire to know more about his bloodline. Please review.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **If There Be Light, Then There Be Darkness**

Written by Princess Kayla

Inspired by Naoko Takeuchi's "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon"

 **Chapter Three - The Young Prince and the Fairytale**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Endymion dragged his feet as he made his way to the King's study. It was such a beautiful day outside, and the last thing he wanted was to be cooped up in another lesson with his father. How he longed to be a character in the book he was reading - Beyond the Horizon. He flipped through the pages, imagining a life other than his own.

To others, achieving a place in the palace was the purpose of existence. The majority of people longed to live in the heart of the Golden Kingdom. Be it a royal advisor or a humble servant, if one lived in the castle, ultimate happiness was achieved. Or, so people said.

For Endymion, however, his happiness seemed far out of reach. He could not understand the emptiness within him. He was the Prince, the heir to the entire Golden Kingdom of Elysion, yet he longed to be far away from the palace, from his royal destiny.

He closed the book with a sigh and continued to his meeting with the king.

Near the door to the study hung a large canvas - a family portrait from many years ago. He was a boy then, standing next to his mother and father. He could still remember how claustrophobic he felt beneath those clothes.

 **\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

The bulk of the fur robes on his shoulders weighed the boy down as he stood upon the wooden box. Adding to the load were royal jewels and armor that swallowed him up. Struggling against the weight, he moved his feet in the attempt to find comfort.

"Young Prince, you must stop your moving," the painter ordered him with frustration, only making the prince sigh in equal discontent.

"Endymion, this will not take much longer," the beautiful Queen Calyce smiled gently at him. She took his hand and gave it a light squeeze, "As soon as we finish here, we will go and enjoy your birthday."

He nodded, however little excitement came. A birthday for the Prince of the Golden Kingdom of Elysion was not as enjoyable as the common people believed.

"May I ask how old the Prince has become on this day?" the painter inquired as he continued to take the paint from his palette and onto the gigantic canvas.

"My son is a no longer a boy," King Aethlius replied as he sat stoically at the Queen's side. "Thirteen years ago to this day, the kingdom was blessed with an heir to someday rule as King." Though he did not smile, there was pride in his deep voice.

"I will work diligently to capture the Prince's strength of stature now that he is no longer a child," the painter said with a determination that made Endymion stand a little taller.

"That is well and good, but he has much still to learn - so very much still to learn," the King added with a heaviness that left Endymion a bit disheartened. That happened often. One moment he would feel his father was proud of him and then the next he would feel he did not measure up to his father's desires.

The Queen gave Endymion another gentle smile and returned to her still pose as the painter continued his work.

 **...**

Endymion entered his room, tossing the robes onto the floor. "Finally, finished?" Kunzite asked as he and three other adolescents stood upon his arrival. They were soldiers, chosen and in training to be Endymion's personal guard, the Shitennou. Even though their role was to protect and serve the Prince, a comradeship had developed over the past year.

"How did the 'costume party, go?" Zoisite annoyingly wrapped his arm around Endymion's shoulders. Endymion shoved him off, causing Zoisite to throw his hands up defensively, "Well, someone is in a bad mood."

"No, I am not," Endymion said with irritation. Zoisite exchanged glances with Nephrite.

"Leave him alone. It was probably miserable having to stand there so long in these," Jadeite commented as he picked up the robs, "These are extremely heavy."

"Once he bulks up some more, they will be no problem," Kunzite remarked and tousled Endymion's hair. Kunzite, the leader, was five years older than the Prince and sometimes found himself more of an elder brother than a soldier under royal order. While inappropriate around others, amongst the five of them there was often a bit of silliness.

"Stop that," Endymion moved out of them way, however there was a small smile on his lips. He stood up straight, "Today is my birthday; do I not deserve some respect?"

"Oh, yes, of course, Your Highness," Nephrite agreed with a snicker and motioned to the others for all of them to bow.

Even though he knew they were mocking him, Endymion laughed, "That is more like it!" He slumped a bit and let out a long sigh.

Jadeite questioned, "What is wrong?"

"Today is my birthday," Endymion repeated his sentence, this time with distaste.

"And why is that a bad thing?" Jadeite asked.

Endymion turned his back to them and looked outside. From his window, he could see slightly beyond the castle walls into the village. Outside of the barriers, there was a great celebration in his honor, one he could not partake in. It was pointless to him. Instead, Endymion had his own party to go to. No, 'party' was not the suitable word for it.

 **...**

"Let us raise a glass to the Prince of Elysion," Lord Desmond of the Northern Lands toasted in Endymion's honor.

The other dignitaries from across the Golden Kingdom raised their glasses and joined in with a resounding, "To Prince Endymion!"

Endymion, seated at the end of the long banquet table gave a simple nod and smile in not-so-sincere gratitude. This was not the way he wished his birthday would be. Men and women, who were present simply to prove their status to the King, surrounded Endymion. As they ate their royal dinner, they spoke to one another about 'imports and exports, wealth and legalities' - all things that bored Endymion. Once he had asked if his Shitennou could join the dinner, but his father stated how inappropriate that would be. So, instead, Endymion sat quietly pushing his food around on his plate.

Suddenly, far across from him, the King rose to his feet, "If everyone would please excuse the Queen and I, it is time for us to present our son to the people." Endymion looked up and stood to his feet, eager to get away from the dreary lords and ladies.

The King pulled the Queen's chair back and extended a hand for her. With grace, she took to her husband's side and followed him to a set of grand doors. She glanced back at Endymion, signaling him to join them. Endymion hurried over as two guards opened the doors.

A glorious round of applause roared through the air as the royal family stepped out on the huge balcony that looked out over the great golden gates of the palace. There the people of Elysion stared up at their leaders, cheering with overwhelming excitement. The King and Queen waved at the people while keeping their regal postures.

Then they moved aside, and the King motioned for Endymion to step forward. At the edge of the balcony, he followed his parents' movements and waved down at the people. The cheers grew louder and the festivities of his birthday went wild - festivities he could not be a part of. There on the balcony, high above, was the closest he would ever be to the celebration. It was not just the palace walls that trapped him, but his future as King.

Lowering his hand, the young Prince suddenly felt tired and could not wait to return to his room and say goodnight to another birthday.

 **...**

 _The towering door shimmered. It was brilliantly crafted in pure gold. The frame was adorned with the images of knights with swords, riding amazing chariots and leading great armies. In the center, an enchanting Pegasus gazed down on those who stood before door._

 _His hand reached out and gripped the giant doorknob. It was warm, almost hot. It startled him, causing him to pull back. After a few moments, he regained courage and again grasped the handle. Slowly he turned it, only to find the door locked._

 _A sharp flash of light blinded him. He covered his eyes. The light began to dim. He looked at the handle where a keyhole appeared. There was something glowing from the other side. If only he had the key._

 **...**

Endymion yawned a little too loudly, receiving a stern look of displeasure from his father. His eyes watered as he fought against the next yawn. It was not the birthday events that had left him tired; rather it was the dreams he had last night. Actually, it was the one dream that had repeated over and over - the elegant locked door with no key to be found. It was a short dream, but reliving it so many times left him exhausted.

With each yawn he suppressed his throat felt more constricted. The collar was just so tight; he could not help but tug on it. "Please stop your fidgeting, son," his father ordered. Endymion could not stop the look of frustration cross his brow. He missed the time when he was not required to stand with his father and mother as citizens of the kingdom approached the throne with their needs and grievances. Like his father had said the day before, Endymion was growing into a young man, and with age, responsibilities grew.

He could not understand how his mother and father could sit there, listening to request after request, with no look of boredom or distress on their faces.

Great King Aethlius sat on his throne with strong shoulders and reverent authority. Endymion looked at the eyes of the people and only saw respect for his father. While the people felt safe under Aethlius's rule, Endymion felt overwhelmed by him.

In contrast, his mother amazed him. She amazed the people of the land as well. It was said 'if you have the honor of looking upon Queen Calyce's face, you will be blessed with a long and peaceful life.' Her beauty and grace captivated the kingdom. When she entered a room, Endymion could feel a peaceful change in the air.

"Your Majesties," an old woman, worn by work in the field, kneeled before the throne, "My husband has been incredibly ill and my family was not able to produce the usual amount of potatoes this season. I am not able to sell the produce and provide my family with enough food for the remainder of the year. I come here asking for grace this year."

The queen looked lovingly at her husband and he nodded, "We see your need and wish to help you meet it. Do not worry about providing your portion this year. You may keep your produce for your family, but we ask you to repay our kingdom by serving in the kingdom's orphanage until next harvest."

The woman smiled, "Thank you so much, my King. It would be my honor to help the children in need." She bowed her head in thanks. After standing, she paused and looked at Endymion with a loving smile, "Your Highness, I hope you had a wonderful birthday celebration." Endymion nodded even though he wanted to roll his eyes.

The woman then grinned back at his parents, "Your Majesties, I pray for our young Prince and that the power of Elysion would flow through his veins." She curtsied and took her leave.

That was the first time someone mentioned 'the power of Elysion' in front of Endymion. When he heard it, he felt something warm from inside his chest.

The sound of a trumpet grabbed his attention, and he noted the people bowing as his parents stood from their thrones. "We thank you all for serving our kingdom. We must now retire," the King said and turned to his Queen. She took his hand graciously.

"Come, Endymion," his mother beckoned him. He followed behind them as they walked down the hall. "I pray that next harvest produces more for the sweet woman and her family and that her husband recovers soon," the Queen said softly to her King. He smiled warmly at her. That was just her way; she loved the people of Earth and wanted the very best for all. She was admired by her people and by her husband.

"My love, I know your prayers will be heard," the King lifted her hand to his lips and lightly kissed it. His love for her was evident. He treasured her above all valuables a king could obtain. Though the Queen could make him go weak in the knees, the King was not weak in any other way. When the people of the kingdom felt frail, they would simply look upon their King and feel secure. The King's strength was encouraging and gave his people the desire to stand strong against all obstacles. All respected him.

However, that strength intimidated Endymion at times. For as long as Endymion could remember, his father never told stories or played games. He was often quiet around him, and Endymion felt he was more a king than a father - or what he imagined a father to be. Endymion respected his father, but he wondered if he would ever be like him or if he even wanted to be.

"Endymion?" His father said his name, bringing him out of his unexpected stupor. He was more tired than he thought.

He blinked, "Yes, father?"

King Aethlius shook his head, "You really must get that daydreaming under control."

"I apologize," Endymion hung his head, aware of his father's disappointment.

"Come, Endymion," Queen Calyce took her son's hand, "Escort me to my room. Your father has some documents that need to be signed."

"Yes, mother," Endymion agreed and waited as the King kissed the Queen, parting ways.

As mother and son walked down the hall, Endymion yawned again. "Your mind must need rest, my son," Queen Calyce commented and with a wise expression, added, "Sometimes, our thoughts are unsteady; it can be exhausting for a mind." She paused and turned to him. With her soft hand, she brushed his hair from his forehead. "What is going on in there, my dear one?"

Endymion shrugged slightly, but he knew that he could not hide things from his mother. She had a sixth sense when in came to his feelings, so he went ahead and confessed his thoughts. "Mother, why do we sometimes call our kingdom 'Elysion'?"

She tilted her head in surprise; this was not a question she expected. "I am not quite sure. 'Elysion' is a reference from stories told long ago, though."

"What kinds of stories?" his interest was peaked.

"Well," she began, "stories all begin somewhere, but as they are told time and time again, details change and some are even lost. Elysion has become more like a fairytale now."

"Like the story of Selene that people tell?" Endymion asked, remembering the statue in the palace gardens.

She nodded. She could not help but smile as she remembered her little boy sitting in her lap at the base of the sculpture. Oh, how fast time flew. His innocent eyes had been full of wonder when she told him the tale of the Goddess and other fables. He always loved her stories.

She continued the fairytale as they returned to their walk, "Elysion was the beginning of the Earth. It was a paradise."

"Paradise?" Endymion questioned.

"Yes. It was a place of perfect happiness," she continued, "Imagine the beauty of our world today magnified. At that time, there was only the Light - the beautiful golden Light."

Endymion was eager for more. "Is that why we call it the Golden Kingdom?"

"Yes it is, but it was even greater than now. Only good existed there." She paused and her voice dropped with sadness, "but the Light was interrupted. The Darkness seeped into Elysion."

"What is the Darkness?"

She frowned, "The Darkness is the evil desires of our heart. She moves among us, through the deepest levels of a person's soul. Her greatest desire is to overcome the Light. She wants to destroy the Light because the Light is beautiful and powerful."

"The Light is stronger than the Darkness?" Endymion asked.

"Yes and no," his mother reasoned, "The Darkness tempts and deceives, and once she gets a foothold, it is hard to escape." The Queen paused when she noticed a frown pulling at the young Prince's lips. She gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "But, we ultimately determine who is the conqueror. The Darkness and the Light battle within us, but we decide who has the most control. We choose." She frowned, "Sadly, the original people of Elysion, even though they lived in the most glorious time on Earth, let the Darkness creep in and take control."

Endymion was confused, "Then Elysion no longer exists?"

She smiled, "Remember, where there is darkness, there is always light. There were heroes in those days that chose the Light. They pushed the Darkness aside and fought against it. Through them, the Light grew and grew until the Darkness was overcome. From the remnants of the battle, a King rose. Your great, great, great, great-grandfather."

"Is that why I am a heir to the throne?" Endymion asked.

She grinned, "Yes, my Prince."

"Is that why the woman today said that she prays that I would have the power of Elysion in my veins?" he was very curious.

"Some believe that the Light loved the First King so much that she blessed the King with a gift," she could see his anticipation growing, "It was the gift of powerful magic that he was to use to keep the Darkness under control."

Endymion looked at the palms of his hands. "Is that magic in my blood?" He never really believed in magic. Magic was a part of myths, and myths were not real.

"I am not sure." They stopped outside of his mother's room, and she whispered, "I like to believe that you do." She smiled lovingly and touched his cheek, "I believe you are so full of the Light, and with it, you have incredible strength. That strength will make you a great and wonderful King someday, and I know you will lead your people in a good and honorable way."

She kissed the top of his head, "Now go rest yourself, my dear one, and let the Light within you warm your soul." As she entered her room, she said, "I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you too, Mother," Endymion smiled and waited for the door to shut before he headed to his room. Even though his mother's story was one of imagination, he knew it would never fade from his mind.

 **\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

He smiled softly as he looked at the elegant likeness of her in the painting. He always did love his mother's stories. They were fond memories that connected the two of them in a special way. Even, now, as a man, he still felt young in his mother's presence. When he was overwhelmed with the pressures of royalty, he would simply look to her and feel at ease.

"Your Highness?"

For the first time, Endymion was aware of the guard standing next to the door to the study. 'Time for instruction,' he thought, disappointingly. "I am here to see the King." The guard knocked and spoke loudly, "Your Majesty, the Prince is here to see you."

"Let him in," a deep voice called from the other side. The guard opened the door for Endymion. King Aethlius looked to his son and motioned to a chair for him to sit.

The door shut behind him as he bowed his head to his father. He went to the chair, "How are you, Father?"

The King nodded, "Well. I hope you are doing the same."

"Yes, Father."

"I wanted to continue our discussion from yesterday," the King began, "Did you understand the importance of collecting a sufficient amount of purified water before the summer months approach?"

"Yes," Endymion replied, trying hard to be interested in the topic, "We must be prepared to assist the people with water in case the wells run dry in the heat of the summer."

"Very good," his father continued, "and, what should be done if there is a shortage and the people become distraught, seeking help from their royals?"

"We must begin by calming the people and asking them to come together so that the..." Endymion was distracted by the sound of birds right outside the window. His thoughts drifted away from him as he watched the birds float into the wind.

"Endymion?" the King called for his attention, "My Son, please pay attention."

Endymion blinked and turned back to him, "Forgive me, Father." He attempted to collect his thoughts, "Um...where were we? Oh, water...the needs of the people..."

His father sighed, "Son, I know this all can be tedious, but I assure you, you must be prepared for whatever situation that comes, no matter how mundane it may seem."

Leaning back in his chair, Endymion sighed as well, "I understand."

"I had to go through the same instruction with my father," he said, "You will appreciate this some day." King Aethlius gazed off and for a moment, Endymion saw a hint of sadness in the crinkle of his father's brow.

"Father?" Endymion asked softly.

Collecting his thoughts, King Aethlius took a book from the table next to him, "Let us go ahead and refresh ourselves on the different class systems throughout the kingdom."

"Class systems," Endymion nodded, trying to focus.

"You will need to understand because we will have meeting with the Eastern dignitaries next month and..."

"Why are we royal?" The question slipped out before Endymion knew it.

The King was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Because his mind had been in the past today - remembering his mother's story of the first King of Elysion - Endymion wondered what his father thought about the subject. "I guess I wonder why we are the ones to lead the Golden Kingdom? Do we really deserve this?"

The King smiled gently, "Endymion, we are blessed to be the ones who lead; it is in our blood."

Endymion remembered the old woman's words from his childhood, 'I pray for our young Prince and that the power of Elysion would flow through his veins.' "Father, is there power in our veins?"

"Yes, we have been given great responsibility for this kingdom," he responded easily.

Shaking his head, Endymion tried to carefully choose his words; he felt silly asking the King, but he longed to know if there was any truth to the story his mother told him when he was a boy. "I mean, is there magic in our blood? Magic from Elysion, from the Light?"

The King laughed, "Is your mother still telling you fables?" Endymion did not respond, and the King's brow furrowed. "My son, are you asking me this in seriousness?"

Swallowing, Endymion hoped that the heat in his cheeks was not seeping through his skin. "Lately, with all of this studying, I have wondered about the history of our bloodline. I have reviewed the historical documents many times and the origin of our kingdom seems unclear. I have heard of Elysion, the Light, and the Darkness..."

"Endymion," his father said each word slowly, "We must not talk about such things."

Endymion's back straightened, "What are you keeping from me?"

His father lowered his voice, "Endymion, you must be careful what you say. When my father was King, a panic broke out because of the fear of magic."

Endymion spoke quietly as well, "I remember something about that in the historical orders. There was an uprising when Grandfather was king. Many died."

He nodded, "I was a boy when it all happened. I remember that a man was accused of using magic to awaken evil in the hearts of others. Eventually, he was leading as many as fifty men and women. It is said that he led them into villages where he absorbed the energy of all living things, including people." The King took in a deep breath; the memories must have been overwhelming. "Your grandfather did the only thing he knew to do. He ordered his army to wipe out the group of rebels and their leader."

"Did this man have real powers?" Endymion was obviously captivated.

"I do not believe in such things, but..." the King paused, a look of distress covering his face, "…my father took me to one of the villages after the battles had ended. I will never forget the bodies of the victims; they were shriveled as if all life had been sucked out of them." The King sank deeply into his seat, "If only the stories were true. If only Helios were real, perhaps Father would have prayed to him and the Light would have prevented all those deaths."

"Helios?" Endymion questioned the name.

His father sighed and placed his hand to his head, "That is enough for today, my son."

"But, Father, we just started," Endymion pleaded, actually interested for the first time.

"Son, I need to rest," King Aethlius let out a ragged breath.

Disappointed, Endymion nodded and rose to his feet. As he walked by, the King grabbed his arm, "Endymion, you must not speak of magic. Remember your studies. You learned about the ban of sorcery; it came about because of all of that. After the battle, your grandfather had to make a declaration in order to calm the people. He declared all forms of sorcery illegal, and if anyone is accused of it, they must be brought to the courts for trial. However, the people are so fearful of it, they take matters into their own hands, going so far as to murder anyone who even speaks of it."

"Can magic be good," Endymion questioned, "Do all forms need to be banned?"

The King shook his head in aggravation, "Endymion, magic does not exist. It's the 'idea' of darkness that gets into the thoughts of the people. The 'idea' of magic scares people, and fear causes people to do horrible things."

Endymion's pulse quickened. He could tell his father was hiding something. 'Could there be more to the stories - the fairytales?' "Father, please tell me about Helios and the Light."

His father looked up at him with weary eyes, "Son, I am quite tired. Please, that is enough."

Endymion longed to push his father further, but seeing him slouch in his chair made him stop. He noted a weakness in the King that had never been there before. Endymion felt a strange ache in his heart. "Yes, Father, I will leave you be now."

As he left the King's study, he noticed the sun slipping away. An idea came to his mind. Soon night would come and with it, the opportunity to visit the palace library without the eyes of the guards and servants.

'Beryl,' Endymion remembered the young woman's name. She worked in the library, organizing all of the kingdom's documents. Perhaps, she knew of books that the King hoped would stay hidden away.

Anticipation built within him, and he hurried back to his room where he waited for the cloak of night.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Final Note from the Author:**

Hearing from you motivates me to continue. - With Love, Kayla -


	4. Chapter Four

**If There Be Light, Then There Be Darkness**

Written by Princess Kayla

Inspired by Naoko Takeuchi's "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon"

 **Chapter Four - The Restricted Section**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Yearning. That was Beryl's state – a state of yearning. Since she had returned to the library, her mind was completely overcome with thoughts of her Prince and their first meeting in the garden. He was simply...intoxicating. A sigh of bliss left her lips.

"Beryl, I am heading upstairs to my quarters now." Aggravation occurred as the Kingdom's Historian interrupted her enjoyment.

"Very well," she bit back her irritation.

The Historian set aside some papers he was working on and stood to his feet. He was grey-headed and wrinkled, pale from the days locked away in the dusty library. "Do not stay up too late, Beryl," he said his farewells.

"Yes, Sir," she mumbled and watched as he sluggishly climbed the nearby stairs to his quarters. She pitied him and his waste of a life. He had spent his days serving as Historian, letting go of any desire to marry or start a family. If he had any longings outside of the thousands of books in the library, he did not reveal them. Beryl often wondered if she was destined for the same fate.

'No!' she slapped herself mentally, 'I am meant for more than this.' Her thoughts drifted back to Endymion's eyes, and she wondered if he was her destiny.

'Beryl, you must treasure your gifts. Your purpose is to continue to grow and learn the extent of your power,' Beryl remembered her mother saying to her, 'You are fated for greatness.'

As if her mother was there, Beryl nodded in agreement. She took her place as the Historian's assistant so that she could do just as she promised her mother and grandmother.

Whenever, she had completed the tasks the Historian gave her, and he had headed off to sleep, she would sneak into the dusty depths of the rear library - the restricted section.

Just as in her town, sorcery was forbidden. Some did not even believe that it existed. The Prince's grandfather, King Terran, declared all wizardry prohibited. A document in the restricted section explained that King Terran believed that a great evil, described as 'infinite darkness,' threatened the kingdom and by preventing all forms of mysticism, the kingdom would be protected.

Beryl remembered her grandmother once saying, 'They think we all belong to the darkness. They do not understand how we are different. You can give into it, but we do not. We cannot. If we let her take us, we are no longer ourselves. We are hers to be used as she pleases.' Beryl had not understood what she meant then and still did not know. But she remembered her grandmother calling the darkness a 'she,' and Beryl wondered who exactly 'she' was and how did 'she' threaten the great Golden Kingdom.

Since working there, she learned her book of spells - the one she had saved all those years ago - was one of three. There were three clans of sorcerers. In one of the books found in the library, each member of the clans were named, and each one had been marked out with dates beside them. All were marked out except her mother and grandmother. This made her wonder if the one who had marked the names out stopped before learning of her loved ones' deaths. She noted that her name was not written in the book and pondered if her mother had shielded her from the knowledge of the world. If so, with the death of her grandmother and mother, it was most likely believed that sorcery had died with them. The power in her blood became all the more precious. She knew she had to protect and care for it.

"I will keep it safe," Beryl whispered into the silent library, wishing that her mother and grandmother could hear her.

Sighing, she finished up her work for the day and went to her tiny room under the stairs. It was nothing much, but it was a place for her to hide herself and her secrets. She lifted up the mattress and reached into a slit she had cut underneath. Carefully, she pulled her priceless grimoire from its hiding place. What little sunlight reached through the few windows had disappeared, so she lit her lantern and walked through the night to the restricted area.

She placed the lantern to the ground and pulled a book from one of the shelves - The Mystics of Nature. She sat down and opened the book to where she had left off and then turned to a similar page in her grimoire. She had been working through her family's spells, trying to trace them back to their roots. She wanted to learn of their origin in order to fully grasp the beauty of each one.

Beryl was so focused on her studies that she did not notice the library door open; she did not hear the footsteps come down the aisle.

"A spell to turn dirt into water?"

Beryl let out a scream, and a hand came crashing down over her mouth. The man shushed her, "Please, it is me, Endymion. I am sorry; I did not mean to startle you."

A heavy door opened. "Beryl? Are you alright?" the Historian's old, deep voice called from the other side of the library.

Her Prince looked at her with pleading eyes that begged her not to reveal his presence. She pulled his hand away, "Everything is fine, Sir. I believe I saw a mouse. It surprised me."

"Very well," he huffed, "You need to be off to bed."

"I will soon, Sir. I am putting away the last of today's books," she lied.

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Yes, Sir, goodnight." She waited for the sound of the door closing and turned to the Prince. She quickly stood to her feet and bowed her head. "I apologize for screaming, my Prince."

"No, no. I should not have snuck up on you like that. I saw the light of your lantern and was curious," he explained regretfully.

"May I ask, my Prince, why are you here so late?" Beryl questioned quietly.

"I guess you could say that I escaped my room for the night," he answered, trying to keep his voice down, "I could not sleep and thought I could perhaps steal a book from the library; perhaps a story would calm my wandering thoughts and help me rest."

Beryl could barely see his face in the light of the lantern, but it still captivated her. She stood so close to him in the small aisle that she could smell him. He smelt of the Rose Sanctuary - so hypnotic. "My Prince, I can show you some books. What are you interested in? Adventure? Theology? History?" she paused, "...romance?"

He bent down to look at the books. Immediately, she was mortified. If he took note of what they were, she could be arrested. She dropped down beside him and quickly started to gather her things. He touched her arm, and she instantly hesitated. His touch was electric, like a strike of lightning. "Please, my Prince, this is nothing that you would be interested in," she begged.

He gently pushed her aside and picked up the grimoire. He thumbed through the pages, squinting to make out the words in the dim light. 'What do I do?!' Beryl's thoughts screamed.

"Sorcery?" the Prince questioned, "Interesting."

"My Prince - I - uh..." Beryl stumbled over her words, "please let me explain."

He raised a hand at her, "It is alright. I am not going to tell. Strangely, I have been wondering about similar things as of late." She was shocked. He did not appear bothered at all by her reading such forbidden material. "I have grown up hearing stories of magic, but never seen any evidence. This book seems quite old, possibly from before the ban of sorcery?"

"I believe so," Beryl tried to play off her knowledge of the book's origin. "I have grown up hearing of stories as well. I could not help but be curious when I noticed the articles here in the..."

"Restricted section," he finished for her with a playful smile that made Beryl's breathing quicken. This must have worried him because he calmed her, "Please, believe me, it is fine. I will keep your secret as long as you keep mine. I do not want anyone knowing of my little adventure here tonight." Again she nodded reassured, and her heart rate slowed.

"Actually, there is a story passed down through the royal family that there is magic in the blood of each of the heirs to the throne," he shared, surprising Beryl. "Elysion...I think it has something to do with why we sometimes call our kingdom that." He closed the book and handed it back to her. "I would love to know more about that. Are there any books that refer to it?"

Beryl nodded, "I have come across a few that might fit what you are looking for, but I have not studied them." She placed the grimoire on the shelf, pretending that it belonged there, and picked up the lantern. "I can show you, your Highness." He nodded, and she led him out of the restricted area and into the historical section of the library. She brought the light up to the shelves to scan the spines of the books. "Here," she stopped on one, "'Elysion: Myth or Legend.'" She took the book off the shelf and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he looked over the cover, "I will enjoy reading this." He smiled again, and Beryl's heart fluttered. Even in the dim light, he was radiant - her Prince. "How did you become the Royal Historian's assistant?" he asked, his interest in her made her heart skip a beat.

She collected herself and began, "Before I came here, I lived with a woman in town. She was the keeper of the local bookshop. She took care of me when I arrived in town."

"You were alone?" he asked. Beryl clung to the concern in his voice.

"I was born far away from here, and when my family died abruptly, I came here alone. Calla, the bookkeeper, offered me room and board," Beryl explained, "So, I worked for her. She was very kind to me, but she was in her late years." She paused. "One of my duties was to collect books and deliver them to the royal library and bring back books that could sale in the shop. That was how I met the Historian."

"I see," the Prince said.

Beryl sighed deeply, recalling her caretaker's face, "Calla passed away a few years ago. It was not tragic or sudden. She just slipped away one night in her sleep."

"I am sorry for your loss." Beryl could hear the sympathy in his voice, and she imagined his arms around her, comforting her.

She continued, "The Historian heard of Calla's death and approached me after that. He offered me the opportunity to leave the bookshop behind and take the position as his assistant. With it came a room and a comfortable life." Beryl did not dare tell him that her true reason for taking the position was to learn about her ancestry.

"It seems you were meant to be in a place of books," the Prince commented, "I hope you are being well cared for as you serve our kingdom."

Beryl nodded with a smile, "I am, thank you."

"Good," he smiled, "Well, I have to be going back to my room." Her head dropped in sadness. "I thank you for your assistance," he whispered, "and your discretion."

"You are welcome. Will you return soon?" She tried to mentally will him to a 'yes.'

"I am sure I will at some time," he replied, "Thank you for your assistance, Lady Beryl. Farewell." Slowly, he disappeared into the darkness. She stretched her hearing as far as she could, but he was very good at being quiet; he must be skilled at moving secretly around the castle halls at night.

She waited there for a moment and everything began to sink in; Beryl had been with her Prince...alone. The moment had been theirs and no one else's. Her mind lingered on the curves of his face as the lantern's light touched his skin. She would treasure the way his eyes focused on her and how his words were spoken for her. She rested her back against a shelf and sighed, "Endymion...my Prince."

Suddenly, she remembered what she was doing before he came into the library. Her back straightened, and she rushed back to the restricted section. She skimmed the shelf until she found her book of spells. Pulling it close to her, she realized that her conversation with the Prince could have gone differently. He could have taken her right then to the castle guards, accusing her of using sorcery. Yet, he did not. He promised to keep her secret, and with that promise, he was protecting her. Her protector.

Beryl recognized her feelings. She understood now that she would love her Prince, her Endymion, with all her being for the rest of eternity.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Final Note from the Author:**

Thank you for taking the time to read (pardon any grammatical errors). I will be updating with a couple of chapters this week. Thank you for staying with me as this story develops. _**Yes - Serenity will come, of course.**_ I'm not taking the usual Silver Millennium path with this. Please be patient, and I would love some encouraging reviews. - With Love, Kayla -


	5. Chapter Five

**If There Be Light, Then There Be Darkness**

Written by Princess Kayla

Inspired by Naoko Takeuchi's "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon"

 **Chapter Five - Within the Dream**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

With quick yet silent steps, Endymion returned to his room. Eagerly, he lit a lantern at his bedside and settled down with the book. "Elysion: Myth or Legend," he read aloud. It was a rather thin book, but he hoped that there would be many answers within.

However, as he read the tales, he found more questions than answers. The author, a man he had not heard of, obviously was not able to determine truth in the stories of old. Endymion began to wonder if he was fooling himself, wanting there to be something that there was not. He wondered if he simply wanted to believe in magic.

Endymion turned the page and a name caught his eye. He read the passage, 'It is said, when evil appeared in the Golden Kingdom, the heroes of old needed only to pray at the door of Elysion. Their prayers would be carried on the mighty wings of Helios, igniting the Golden Gift within. Only then can the evil be overcome.'

"Helios," he said the name, one his father had quickly spoken earlier in his study. Endymion pondered, "Who...or what is this 'Helios'?"

Suddenly, Endymion felt warmth within him. Comforted by the strange sensation, he rested back. His eyes were heavy, and before he could do anything, he drifted off to sleep.

 **...**

 _He remembered this dream from long ago. Yet, again, he returned to the large golden door. This childhood dream had returned to him, confusing him. Elysion, the Light, the Darkness...he was haunted by all of these thoughts._

' _Why can I not set these thoughts aside?' he pondered as he looked upon the extravagant door. He reached out and turned the knob; it was to no surprise that he found it locked._

" _It is within."_

 _Startled, Endymion pulled his hand back to himself. He looked around, searching the nothingness surrounding him._

" _It is within."_

 _His attention as grabbed by the Pegasus, etched in the gold in front of him. His eyes widened as the great wings lifted from the door. The Pegasus neighed, pulling itself free. Endymion ducked to the ground as the great animal jumped in the air above him. It circled around him with grace and beauty until landing a few feet away._

" _It is within," the voice came again, and Endymion realized that it was coming from the Pegasus. The magnificent creature stood before him, locking eyes. Endymion felt weak under the power of his gaze. "My Prince," the Pegasus spoke, "Fear not."_

" _Who are you?" Endymion swallowed, trying to remember that this was all a dream._

" _Your Royal Highness, Prince Endymion of Elysion, the Golden Kingdom, Heart of the Earth," the Pegasus bowed respectively; the golden horn on his head caught the light, "I am Helios, Guardian of the Temple of Gold, and your humble servant."_

 _Perplexity took control. 'Helios?' Endymion knew that the conversation with his father and the book were taking hold of his dreams. He determined that he was obsessed. He closed his eyes tightly and counted to ten. When he opened them, he saw that he was still in the dream._

" _Prince Endymion, I sense your confusion. It is understandable. The first King was shocked by this all as well," the Pegasus comforted him, "I wish to help you comprehend this all."_

" _Of course it does not make sense. This is just a dream. My subconscious is running wild," Endymion replied._

 _The Pegasus stepped forward, which caused Endymion to step back. "Your Highness, please forgive me. I do not want to frighten you. I am just very excited to finally commune with you. I have been visiting you from time to time throughout your life."_

" _What?" Endymion asked, "I have never seen you before in my life?"_

" _True," he explained, "but the Light ordered me to watch over you. You are so very treasured by the Light."_

 _Endymion lifted his hands in the air, calling him to stop, "The Light? This is not real."_

" _Please," the Pegasus continued, "You were chosen by the Light. Just as your ancestor, King Endymion the First, the one you were named after. He was chosen as well."_

 _Endymion lowered his hands, "Chosen for what?"_

" _Chosen to receive the Golden Gift," the Pegasus seemed to smile. Endymion stood there in silence. He was ready to wake, but he could not manage to do so. As if noting his discomfort, the Pegasus spoke quietly, "My Prince, if you wish to leave, you may. This is a great deal to take in. Perhaps, the diary of Endymion the First will help you." The Pegasus's eyes seemed to smile, "I promise to be here when I sense you are wishing to return. Until then, Your Highness, may the Light guide your way." The Pegasus lifted his wings and with a mighty swoosh, the wind rushed against Endymion._

 **. . .**

Gasping for air, Endymion sat up straight in his chair. He searched his empty room. There was nothing out of the norm, except when he looked down to see the book resting on his lap. On the page was a sketch of an elegant horse. Endymion read the words written next to the image. "The actual voice of the Light has never been heard by mortal ears. Those of the earth who have communicated with the Light have done so through Helios. He would intercede on behalf of the Light. His duty was to guide and guard the chosen ones. The only way to communicate with Helios is through dreams..."

Endymion felt a lump form in his throat; he did not remember turning to that page.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Final Note from the Author:**

Sorry this chapter was so short. I feel like I have had to break the chapters down more so that they aren't overwhelming. Pardon the grammatical errors and please send words of encouragement. - With Love, Kayla -


	6. Chapter Six

**Note from the Author:**

So, I updated with three shorter chapters today. There will be more to come - hopefully sooner than later. Thanks for sticking with me.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **If There Be Light, Then There Be Darkness**

Written by Princess Kayla

Inspired by Naoko Takeuchi's "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon"

 **Chapter Six - A Startling Greeting**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Beryl's heart ached, overwhelmed by her love for her Prince. Clearly, he never revealed her secret, and she never told anyone about his coming to the library that night. However, thirty-seven days had passed - she had counted every single one. Her distance from him was driving her mad. In desperation to see him, she had used the silver coin to contact Jadeite. She believed by spending time with the general, she would find herself in the presence of her Prince.

However, that had not yet happened.

Instead, something else happened - Jadeite now considered Beryl's calls for him as an affirmation of her feelings for him. He convinced himself that while Beryl was distant when they spent time together, she was simply reserved and uncomfortable with displays of affection. So, he would stand with her, as close as possible without touching her, and breathe in her scent. He treasured ever moment with her.

Beryl cared little for him. Jadeite was the stepping-stone to her true desire. For that reason alone, she did not reject Jadeite's obvious infatuation.

"Jadeite, how are the other Shitennou?" Beryl asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"They are all well," he replied with a smile, "and as immature as ever."

"What of the Prince? You have not spoken of him recently," she asked as they approached the door to the library.

"The King has the Prince under extreme counseling."

Beryl was confused. "Counseling?"

"Yes, his Majesty meets with the Prince to teach him the specific responsibilities a king must know when on the throne. Normally, these sessions are once a month, but the King has been pushing for two to three times a week. The meetings have prevented us, his royal guard, to have anytime with him, other than standing at our posts." Jadeite explained. "I believe Endymion has felt closed in."

"I was not aware." Beryl remarked, overwhelmed with worry for her Prince's wellbeing.

"I believe he, whenever he can, tries to get outside. Fresh air helps him." As they arrived at the library doors, Jadeite bravely took Beryl's hand and admired her soft skin. "I suppose this is goodbye for the evening. I hope to come again when I can, but please remember that you can contact me at any time."

"Thank you." She took her hand back and reached for the door, "Goodnight, Jadeite. Be well." She entered the library and closed the door behind her.

She pondered over the things Jadeite had told her as she walked to her quarters through the aisles of books. Once inside, she sat down on the bed, her thoughts on her Prince; she wished she could steal him away and give him that freedom he longed for.

Suddenly, she pieced an optimistic puzzle together with random thoughts. Her Prince sneaking into the library at night, his freedom through books, the Rose Sanctuary... That was where they first met, a place of solitude for him to read. 'Perhaps,' Beryl contemplated, 'he would slip away to the Rose Sanctuary at night with one of his books - maybe the book on Elysion that she had given him.' It was a stretch, but she wanted to believe it was true.

So, she waited for the night to deepen and wrapped a shawl around her shoulders. She winced at the sound of the door to the library closing behind her. Looking down, she realized that her shoes were a hazard. She slipped them off then hurried down the halls as softly as possible. Remembering the path Jadeite had taken, she walked within the shadows, hiding from the guards who stood tall at their posts.

Relief overwhelmed her once she reached the door to the gardens. Looking from side to side, she opened the door just enough for her to get out. The moonlight and stars were dim, especially because of the clouds that drifted in front of them. She hurried through the hedges past that fountains and statues. She glanced at the sculpture of the Goddess Selene and noted that even in the night, it still seemed to gleam.

She kept moving on, avoiding any guards that were walking the grounds. Finally, she found the pebble path and slowed her pace. Beryl was surprised to see the iron gate open. 'He is here,' she thought with great hope. Anticipation growing, she straightened her dress and smoothed her hair. She stepped into the garden, smiling.

The smile faded when she saw that the sanctuary was empty. 'I had such hope that he would be here.' Disappointed, she turned around and exited. Her steps were slow as she made her way back down the path.

Her eyes must have been glazed over because when she looked down at her feet she noticed that she was walking on grass - the path was gone. She looked around and did not recognize anything. 'Oh, no...' she thought as she noticed that the clouds had darkened the sky even more.

Beryl glanced about her, searching for anyone nearby. She found no one. Gently, she clasped her hands together and whispered, "Accendat lumen." Magically, her hands began to glow. She pulled them apart, and a small orb of light lifted from her palms and floated before her. "Guide me." The orb drifted forward. Down the side of the gardens, it led her.

"Beautiful!"

Beryl jumped, grabbed the orb and swung around. Heart racing with fear, she scanned the darkness in desperation. "Is someone there?" she asked. No answer. "Show yourself." She waited.

Cautiously, a shadowed figure leaned out from behind a tree. Beryl squinted, trying to make out who she was looking at. The person stepped all the way out from behind the tree towards her.

"Who are you?" Beryl questioned.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to..." Beryl took in the soft feminine voice. "Please forgive me. The light is just so beautiful."

Beryl did not know what to do. This lady had seen her magic. Would she tell? Beryl was overcome by fear. "Please, you cannot say anything about this."

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?" the figure asked and Beryl was surprised. This lady should be frightened. Just like the people of Beryl's old town, she should be running away, screaming in fear.

"You are not afraid?" Beryl questioned.

"Why should I be? I love seeing such artwork."

'Artwork?' Beryl was highly confused. She looked down at the orb glowing in her hands and then back to the mysterious lady, "Come closer. I can barely see you." She watched her take a step back. "Wait. I will not harm you. I promise. No one has ever seen my magic before, and that startled me."

The lady replied, "I have seen magic."

Beryl was shocked, "How? I am the only one."

"No," she stated quietly, "Not where I come from."

"Where is that?" Beryl was overcome with the thoughts and emotions she was experiencing. 'Am I not the only remaining sorceress?' she wondered.

"Please, tell me." Beryl let go of the orb and it floated over to the lady, its light reflecting in shimmers off her cloak. The lady was startled and took another step back. "Please!" Beryl reached for her, "Do not go! I have always thought I was the only one. Please, help me understand - to know what you know." The lady stopped, obviously torn between staying and leaving. "My name is Beryl," she said, "I live here in the kingdom." She begged her, "Please, where are you from? What is you name?"

The lady twisted her hands together, an anxious gesture. "I... I am not supposed to say. I have spoken too much already."

"And, so have I. This magic is my secret, and you are the only one who knows." Beryl stated quietly. She let the lady considered her statement, and weakly asked again, "Now, please, tell me..."

Several silent minutes passed until, finally, the lady whispered, "My name..." She paused and Beryl swallowed the hard lump that had formed in her throat. As the lady lifted her hands to the hood of her cloak, she finally answered, "My name is Serenity." She dropped the hood, revealing shimmering silver hair. Suddenly, a light flashed on her forehead, and a small crescent moon was revealed. "And, I am from the Moon."

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Final Note from the Author:**

There you go – the introduction to Serenity. That's right; I did not follow the usual Endymion and Serenity meet first. There is more to come. Pardon any grammatical errors and please send me encouraging reviews. - With love, Kayla -


	7. Chapter Seven

**Important Note from the Author:**

I'm just going to be honest. I got lost on this story. I have ideas written down, but the flow was not going the way I want, so I decided to step away for a while. Now, here I am, giving this story another try. Thank you for supporting me by sticking with me.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **If There Be Light, Then There Be Darkness**

Written by Princess Kayla

Inspired by Naoko Takeuchi's "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon"

 **Chapter Seven – Truth Within a Legend**

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Suddenly, a light flashed on her forehead and revealed a small crescent moon. "My name is Serenity, and I am from the Moon."

Completely confused, Beryl took a step back. 'From the moon' - was this woman delusional?

She studied the odd-looking, young woman. Not only was her hair the unique color of shimmering silver; it was pinned up in an unusual style - two buns on each side of her head. However, the mark on her forehead captured Beryl's attention more than anything. Perfectly centered, the crescent moon sparkled whenever the moonlight broke through the clouds.

Uncomfortably, the woman touched her forehead. "It is a birthmark," she admitted, obviously sensing that Beryl was fascinated by it.

"I have never seen a mark like that before," Beryl stated.

"Oh, I thought..." She stepped further away. "Maybe I should go..."

"Wait." Beryl reached for her, startling the woman. "Please listen to me...what did you say your name is?"

She bit her lip nervously and spoke slowly, "Serenity."

Beryl sighed, "Very well, Serenity, please listen to me." Serenity remained still, considering the situation as Beryl began to plead, "Please, I beg you not to tell anyone about this orb." She lifted up the light with a panicked expression.

"I do not understand," Serenity said honestly, "Why is your gift so wrong?"

Beryl's eyes widened; this was the first time someone outside of her family called her magic a 'gift.' She was in awe of this strange woman and her lack of fear. "You have seen this sort of thing before?"

She nodded, "Many times."

"Where?" Beryl could not believe what she was hearing and wondered if this girl from a clan of sorcery.

"On the Moon," she said directly.

An uncontrollable chuckle of sarcasm slipped through Beryl's lips. "From the moon? What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Serenity's tone held frustration, "I am from the Moon. It is my home."

Beryl searched Serenity's expression for any trace of deception, but there was nothing. "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

As she looked up at the sky for a glimpse of the moon, Beryl wondered if she was dreaming all of this. 'If sorcery and magic are real, would it be so farfetched for this woman to be as well?'

"What is your name?" Serenity asked, gently.

Meeting her eyes, she answered, "My name is Beryl."

A sweet smile pulled at Serenity's lips, "It is my pleasure to meet you, Beryl. You are the first person from Earth I have ever spoken with."

"How is that possible?"

Serenity pulled at her cloak, awkwardly, "Actually, I am not supposed to speak to anyone from Earth." She swallowed and stepped back, "I am not supposed to be on Earth at all, but..." With a deep breath, she stated, "But...it is just so beautiful here."

Suddenly, Beryl recalled the words of Nephrite and Zoisite. That day when they stood before the statue of Selene, the men had told her that there were rumors of evil beings on the moon, which sought to take control over mankind. Remembering the story made Beryl's heartbeat quicken.

However, as she looked at this young woman in front of her, she found it hard to believe those stories. "I have heard that those who live on the moon wish to steal the energy of human beings."

Serenity was taken aback. After staring at Beryl for a moment, she began to laugh. "I have heard similar stories about the people of the Earth."

Beryl could not help but smile; it was uncontrollable. Something about this woman made Beryl calm and peaceful. She did not understand why, but she felt herself wanting to believe Serenity. If she really was from the moon, she did not fit any of those ridiculous legends.

"Why are you here...on Earth?" Beryl asked her.

Serenity gave a bashful look, "It is actually forbidden to come here, but I have never been good at following the rules." She triggered another smile from Beryl. "The Earth is so full of life and beauty while the Moon is so...well, dreary," Serenity explained, "I have stared at your planet my entire life; I just had to find a way to see it all up close - to touch the grass and smell the flowers." She rested against the nearby tree. "You are so incredibly lucky to live in such a world."

Beryl's brow furrowed in disgust. Her world was ridden with the fear of exposure and the loss of her family. The only good thing in her life was her Prince. Truly, he alone was enough to make living on Earth bearable.

Beryl put those thoughts aside and questioned, "Why are you forbidden to come here?"

Serenity straightened herself, obviously anxious. "We are meant to live as observers of your planet, never revealing our existence. Associating with your people could have dire consequences."

"What does that mean?"

"In all honesty, I am not sure. I have been told this all of my life," Serenity claimed, "It confuses me truly. It does not seem fair to only observe your world and not involve ourselves with it."

"But, you have decided to go against those rules," Beryl said in more of a statement than question. Serenity simply nodded in response.

Glancing down at the magic orb in her hands, Beryl considered Serenity's statements. "This magic you are seeing is forbidden on Earth," she confessed, "I believe I am the only one remaining who has the power to conjure such things."

"Why is something so beautiful forbidden?" Serenity asked with a sadness that surprised Beryl.

"There was a time when some used magic for evil purposes, but not all did so," Beryl explained, "My family practiced sorcery for the good of the people. However, associating with any sort of mysticism results in punishment. You are charged as a 'witch' and can be arrested or even put to death." A hard lump formed in her throat. "My family was murdered under false accusations," she swallowed painfully.

Serenity gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "That is so horrible."

Beryl's eyes widened when she noticed the tears running down Serenity's pale cheeks. She wondered why this woman, who she had never met before, would have such an emotional response to her story. It was a compassion Beryl had never witnessed in her life, and it unnerved her.

Beryl stiffened as Serenity reached out and touched her arm. "Beryl, you should come to the Moon with me. There you will be accepted as a sorceress. No one shall judge you." As her tears dried, Serenity smiled enthusiastically, "Many of my people possess gifts like yours. Some can control water, fire, lightning, and more. You will find solace there."

Beryl stepped back in shock. 'Is this woman serious?' Beryl thought uneasily, 'This just cannot be real.'

Detecting Beryl's discomfort, Serenity apologized, "Forgive me; my companions tell me that I let my emotions elevate too quickly." She gave a soft grin, "I cannot help but hurt when someone else does."

Beryl grimaced; she did not like someone invading her emotions. Besides, she was not 'hurt.' She had placed all her pain faraway where it no longer affected her life. At least, that was what she believed.

"Please come with me. Just for a little bit," Serenity extended her hand, "I want you to see that you are not alone in your abilities."

"This is insane," Beryl admitted harshly, "If you are who you say you are, and you come from such a place, show me your abilities."

Serenity frowned, "Sadly, I do not have any gifts." Beryl could not help but roll her eyes. "But, please," she begged, "Believe me. I am not misleading you."

Again Serenity extended her hand, waiting patiently for Beryl's acceptance. As Beryl stared at it, she considered the situation. If this woman 'from the Moon' was lying, Beryl could use her abilities to defend herself. However, if by some miracle, this whole thing was true, Beryl wanted to see others like herself - wanted to know that she was not the only one.

Keeping her guard up, Beryl gradually took Serenity's hand. A grateful smile sparked on Serenity's face. "We will only be gone for a short time. I will have to return you to the Earth before the moonlight leaves this place," Serenity explained as she pulled a small key out from the pocket of her cloak. Holding it up in the air, she spoke a strange incantation, "Guardian of space and time! Tear apart the sky and open the Door of Realms! Guide me to my destination! Light my path and deliver me home!"

The air around them shifted, and Beryl immediately regretted her decision. But, before she could step away, they were engulfed in a blinding flash of light. All she could do was hold tight to Serenity's hand.

A sudden jolt, a shift in gravity - Beryl held her breath.

"Beryl, you can open your eyes."

Feeling the atmosphere around her return to normal, Beryl took several deep breaths and finally opened her eyes. She was overwhelmed with awe as she took in the sights around her. Beneath her feet was a rocky, crystal-like ground. Unrecognizable types of trees surrounded them. They appeared to be almost reflective, casting a strange sort of rainbow color. She gazed above to the sky and was amazed by the size of the stars, so much closer than she had ever seen...and there like a dream, the Earth floating in the distance.

"Can this be real?" Beryl let her thoughtful question slip from her mouth.

Serenity smiled gently, "I told you, Beryl; I was not misleading you." She stepped towards the trees, "Please, follow me."

"Wait..." Serenity watched as Beryl squatted and touched the cool, rough ground in her hands. She could feel it; she was not hallucinating.

After a moment, Beryl collected herself and followed Serenity, a genuine inhabitant of the Moon.

She let her lead through the trees and onto a marble pathway. "Now, I need you to be very cautious. We cannot let anyone know that you are from the Earth. If someone learns that I have been to your planet, and even more that I have returned with you, I would never be able to visit the Earth again." She showed Beryl the small key that she used before, "This key does not belong to me; it is one of four. I 'borrowed' it for a bit." She grinned mischievously. "Thankfully, no one has noticed yet."

"How long have you been coming to the Earth?" Beryl questioned as she studied the strange place she was in.

"I have only been a couple of times so far," she stated, "I have to be careful when I travel. The key draws power from the moonlight, and if I attempt to travel when your sky does not shine with our light, I could get stuck between worlds."

Beryl inferred that Serenity meant the time of the new moon, when the sky goes dark for a few days. Providentially, on this night, even with a cloudy sky, the moon was full and provided enough light for this journey. That fact made Beryl wonder if her meeting Serenity was fate.

"Serenity!"

They stopped when a shout was heard nearby. "There you are!" Three uniquely dressed women approached. They were each dressed in odd uniforms - short skirts and ribbons of different colors. Beryl had never seen anyone like them.

"We've been looking for you," the woman dressed in blue smiled. Her hair glistened like the blue of the ocean.

Long raven black hair swished around her, as the woman adorned in red stepped forward. "Where have you been?" she scowled gently.

Serenity avoided the woman's intense gaze and mumbled, "I went out for a walk."

"You should have told us so that we could have escorted you," the fiery woman scolded.

"Mars, do not be so harsh with your tone," the tallest of the three interrupted. As her green skirt and auburn hair blew in the sift wind, Beryl noted the scent of perfume. There was no foliage around them, but this woman smelt of flowers. She touched Serenity's shoulder gently, "We cannot help but worry about you."

"Please do not, Jupiter. I am completely fine," Serenity smiled.

"Who is with you?"

Startled, Beryl and Serenity turned around to see another woman, golden haired and dressed in a similar uniform of an orange color. Beryl became uncomfortable under the woman's studying gaze. Then, Beryl noticed a sword hanging at the woman's side and a chill ran down her spine. Seeing a sword was not uncommon when working in a castle, but this blade left Beryl unsettled. She could not place the reason.

The woman approached, crossing her arms over her chest. "I am Venus, Leader of the Guardians. Who are you?" Intimidated, Beryl took a step back.

Unexpectedly, Serenity took Beryl's arm. "This is my new friend, Beryl," she said, surprising Beryl beyond words. She could not believe the title Serenity had given her - 'friend.' That was the first time the label was ever been in reference to her.

"She is from the nearby village," Serenity continued, successfully keeping up with her charade. "We met along our walk in the woods. She is very gifted with magic."

"Really?" Venus inquired with a hint of suspicion.

"Yes," Serenity responded, "She can alter light."

"Show us," the woman in blue said eagerly. She gestured to herself, "I am Mercury by the way, and this is Jupiter and Mars." She motioned to the others.

Beryl's anxieties heightened. Serenity was the only person who had witnessed her abilities and that was only a little over an hour ago. After so many years of living in hiding, she was asked to reveal herself in front of others. It felt like she was stripping all her clothes off, exposing her most intimate parts.

Serenity leaned close to her and whispered, "Beryl, do not be afraid. Remember, you are not the only one with gifts."

Beryl searched Serenity's eyes and only saw kindness and sincerity. Slowly, she took a moment and breathed out the familiar words, "Accendat lumen." Upon command, the orb of light appeared in her hands.

"How lovely," Jupiter commented, a reaction Beryl did not expect.

"What about this?" Mars stepped forward and with a flick of her hand a flame appear in her grasp.

Beryl's mouth dropped open in astonishment. This was the first time she had seen another do magic besides her mother and grandmother.

"See," Serenity grinned. "Mars has the ability to control fire," she explained, "Actually, they each have powers over elements."

"Can you only affect light?" Mercury asked.

Beryl shook her head and let the light fade away. After glancing at each of the women, she directed her attention to the sky. "Ventus," she whispered.

Suddenly, wind began to blow, surrounding Beryl. It spun faster and faster around her until she lifted a few inches off the ground. It was a difficult spell and as quickly as the wind came, it was gone.

As Beryl's feet returned to the ground, Serenity gazed at her in awe, "You can fly?"

"Not really," Beryl shook her head, "I do not have enough power."

"Do not underestimate yourself," she encouraged, and for the first time, Beryl felt fully accepted for who she was - a sorceress.

Abruptly, a bell rang loudly in the distance. Beryl looked towards the direction of the sound and saw a remarkable marble castle, gleaming against the starlit sky. She was shocked that she had not noticed it before; it was even more remarkable than the Golden Palace.

"It is time for our meeting with the Queen," Venus interrupted Beryl's daze. "Serenity, your mother will be expecting you to be there."

Serenity glanced at Beryl with apprehension, and she spoke another fib, "I told Mother that I would return for dinner. I will follow after you later. I want to walk with Beryl for awhile longer."

"Let us come with you," Jupiter came to Serenity's side as the bell rang again.

"No, Jupiter. That is quite alright," Serenity declined, "I will be safe with Beryl." The expression on Venus' face told everyone that she was not comfortable leaving Serenity alone with Beryl - a stranger. Serenity stepped to Venus and took her hand, "You have your duties to get to. Do not worry." Serenity pulled a small compact from her cloak pocket, "Look, I have my communicator. If I need you, I will contact you immediately." She then hugged her.

Venus resisted the embrace for a second and then sighed. Wrapping Serenity in a hug, she replied, "I should be able to say 'no' to you after all these years, but you still get your way."

Serenity stuck her tongue out at her playfully, but Venus copied the action. They both laughed, and for a moment, they could have been mistaken for sisters.

The bell rang once more, and Serenity let Venus go, "Now be on your way. I will see you later."

"Be safe," Mars directed.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Beryl," Mercury smiled as she followed Mars, Jupiter and Venus towards the castle.

Amazed, Beryl watched them leave. She found everything so hard to believe.

"Now you see," Serenity grinned, "You are not the only one with magic." Eagerly, she took Beryl's hand, "Like I said, you will be accepted here. We can make you a home, and you can feel free to use your abilities."

For a moment, Beryl wanted to agree and leave the Earth behind. However, as she thought of what she would let go of, she remembered the one thing that she could not live without.

"I cannot, Serenity," she let go of her hand.

Sadness covered Serenity's face. "Can I ask why?"

Beryl gazed up at the Earth floating freely in the sky. "The love of my life is there. I know he should not," she paused for a moment, "But, he means more to me than living freely with my powers."

"Oh, I see." Serenity looked up at the Earth as well and whispered, "It must be a miraculous thing to be so deeply in love with someone."

Beryl turned her face to the ground, thinking about how meaningless she was to the Prince's standards. "However, he is the Prince of the Earth, and I am a lowly servant."

"The Prince?" Serenity said with amazement.

"Yes, but we have shared moments together," Beryl did not care that she was exaggerating the times she had been with Endymion. "We meet in the palace gardens. He is unbelievably handsome. He told me that it pleased him to meet me." Her heart began to race as the memory of his voice filled her mind. "I work in the castle library, and he has come to visit me."

She remembered him covering her mouth to prevent her from disturbing the Historian. However, as she recalled the moment, her imagination ran wild. "He placed his hand to my lips. I could almost taste him. When he speaks to me, I feel as if I am the only woman in the world." She let out a long sigh of bliss.

"A forbidden love?" Serenity sighed as well. "That is so romantic."

Hearing those words, Beryl was overcome with a burning passion for the Prince. Their love would be forbidden, but unlike her sorcery, she did not care. She belonged to Endymion, and he belonged to her. "He is my Prince," Beryl claimed aggressively.

"You must truly love him," Serenity acknowledged. "I have never been in love before, but if I had the passion you do, I would not want to leave my home either." She nodded, "Let us return to the Earth."

Beryl agreed and they made their way back into the forest of glittering trees. Once concealed within the sanctuary, Serenity used the key, but this time calling forth its power to take them to the Earth.

In a flash, they had returned to the outskirts of the palace gardens. Serenity exhaled sadly as she looked back at the Moon. Its light was dimming as day was approaching. "I cannot stay," she frowned, "But, I hope to return and to see you again, my friend."

Again, she referred to Beryl as her friend, but this time, Beryl accepted it. "When will I know you have returned so I can come see you?"

Serenity's brow furrowed in thought. Then came a spark of an idea; she lifted the small compact from her cloak and extended it towards Beryl. "This is a communicator. Even though I am far away, I will be able to hear you," she explained.

"But, it is yours," Beryl hesitated.

"Do not worry. I tend to loose things," she winked playfully, "I will get a new one."

Gradually, Beryl accepted the compact, "Thank you."

"Oh, Beryl," Serenity startled Beryl as she wrapped her arms around her. "I am so very glad we met."

Stiff in her grasp, Beryl did not know how to respond. She had never met anyone like Serenity in her life. This uncomfortable feeling was not connected to all that Beryl had learned about the moon; it was rooted in the fact that she had never seen such immediate affection. It scared her.

Serenity pulled away. "I must go now, but I will return again soon. I want to know so much more about your world, and..." Serenity paused with a silly grin, "And about your Prince."

Beryl's heart fluttered. To be able to share her love story with someone sent a wave of excited over her. So, despite her mind telling her to proceed with caution, Beryl accepted Serenity's proposal.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Final Note from the Author:**

I will return with the next chapter as soon as possible. I hope everyone has an amazing new year!


End file.
